<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Dates by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247559">Double Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevonnie has their first date with Lapis, and Amethyst &amp; Peridot are there to make it go smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts">E350tb</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stevonnie was anxious. They were nearly ready for their date with Lapis. Their first one, in fact. Just in time for Stevonnie’s 20th birthday — 20 years since Stevonnie first formed, and about 10 years since they’d decided to stay fused. Lapis asked them out, and Stevonnie had blurted out a “Yes” before blushing and freaking out to Amethyst over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they decided on a compromise: A double date with Amethyst and Peridot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevonnie put on their best suit, nervously gulping in the mirror. Pearl gave them encouragement, Bismuth whispered that they should “get that ass,” and Garnet just smiled, not saying a word. Stevonnie knew that meant it would probably go well...though that didn’t stop their leg from shaking all the way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, they arrived at Little Homeworld. Lapis’ house was right next to Peridot’s, and Stevonnie built up all of their confidence to knock on the door. Lapis opened it, wearing (or rather, having her form shifted into) her familiar blue dress instead of the sweatpants she normally wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Lapis!” Stevonnie quickly said, their face red (for more reasons than one) and waving their hand rapidly. “You look, uh, really nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lapis blushed a dark blue. “Heh, thanks. Ready to meet Amethyst and Peridot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Stevonnie could answer, a boom mic fell from the roof of Peridot’s house. Lapis and Stevonnie looked up, spotting Amethyst and Peridot hastily running away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We weren’t listening!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the couple called out simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lapis and Stevonnie could only laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funland was lit up with a dazzling array of lights — it was like that every night, but something about tonight made it really special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Funland looks great tonight!” Amethyst said, trying to start up a conversation. “It’s, uh… Bright? And...loud?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally two of my least favorite things!” Peridot exclaimed. Amethyst shot her a look that screamed “I love you but you’re not helping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna ride first?” Lapis asked her date, absent-mindedly holding Stevonnie’s hand. The fusion’s face went a deep red, as they became paralyzed with both attraction and fear. It took Amethyst kicking them in the shins to snap them back into reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, how about the carousel?” Stevonnie suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the carousel!” Peridot blurted out, grabbing Amethyst. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevonnie chuckled, the tension easing a bit. They gestured towards the large Merry-Go-Round, smiling lightly. “Shall we, Madame Lazuli?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall, Sir Stevonnie,” Lapis nodded. “Wait, is ‘Sir’ correct? I know you’re Enby, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, as far as I’m concerned ‘Sir’ is A-OK! Gives me </span>
  <em>
    <span>prestige,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stevonnie laughed as they walked through the amusement park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First off was the carousel, which Lapis and Stevonnie both enjoyed, even if it was a bit slow. Peridot somehow managed to throw up, despite not eating or having a digestive tract. But that was the fun part for her. Amethyst just thought it was hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next was the rollercoaster, which wasn’t really Lapis’ thing, but on the plus side it meant they held Stevonnie’s hand tightly for comfort the entire time. Amethyst and Peridot, the thrill-seekers that they were, stood on the front car doing tricks...until they both got hit by a low-hanging beam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go again!” the two heard Peridot call out as the rollercoaster sped away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, while Amethyst and Peridot were busy getting hit by the coaster head-on, Lapis and Stevonnie decided to head down to the carnival games, which were lined with various stuffed dolls and other prizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick anything, I’ll try to win it for you,” Lapis suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I don’t want…” Stevonnie started, before spotting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crying Breakfast Friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>doll up in the rafters. “...Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you want that one, heh,” Lapis nodded. With Mr. Smiley asleep under the table (dreaming of early retirement, no doubt), Lapis formed a small tendril of water and knocked over the cans herself, “winning” the prize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Smiley exclaimed, standing up and knocking over the table. “Oh wow, uh... Well then, pick any prize from the top row!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevonnie picked out the CBF one, and hugged it tightly. “Thanks, Lapis!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No prob, Bob,” Lapis nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Stevonnie,” the fusion said before bursting into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they ended the night at the top of the Ferris Wheel (Amethyst and Peridot were currently fighting a 23-year-old Onion over some road flares he’d gotten ahold of; and were probably losing), gazing out at the stars. Their hands touched again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a great time tonight,” Stevonnie said, their voice shaky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So did I,” Lapis said, moving steadily closer to Stevonnie, to the point where their bodies were practically touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to do this again sometime,” Stevonnie croaked out, blushing even harder than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to, too,” Lapis said, moving her face even closer to Stevonnie’s. Before they could even react, Lapis’ lips collided with Stevonnie’s, the two mouths melting together in a perfect embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled back, Stevonnie grinned a dopey smile. The two then burst into laughter for a solid minute, before the Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped. Looking over the side, they saw Onion setting fire to the controls, as Amethyst and Peridot fell through the wooden planks of the boardwalk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll be up here for a while,” Lapis shrugged. “Although, I could fly us out of here if we wanted to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevonnie considered this, and then countered. “Or we could keep making out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lapis didn’t even have to say yes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>